Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-57793 discloses a balloon catheter as a medical device that widens a stenosed site formed in a living body.
It is desirable that a medical instrument having a relatively elongated shape like a balloon catheter has a desired physical property such that a kink, breaking, or the like does not occur when the device is used in a living body. For example, with a guiding catheter, a microcatheter, or the like, an attempt to improve kink resistance (prevention of occurrence of folding during bending) or a tensile strength by embedding a metal reinforcing member such as a coil in a resin tube has been made. Similarly, with the balloon catheter, it is considered that it is possible to improve the kink resistance or the tensile strength by adding a metal reinforcing member to a shaft.